It has to be You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: (belated) Birthday gift for Freiya D' Winter Fay/ —untuk semua yang kaulakukan untukku. Untuk pengertian dan kesabaran menjagaku. Untuk membimbingku yang masih naïf dan polos. Untuk berbagai hal yang kita bagi bersama. / "DAMN BULLSHIT!" / "My big brother … I know it has to be you, Tatsuya." / KagaKuro Sekuel Departures / warn : inside. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Bisa dibilang, fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic KagaKuro saya yang "Departures". Sekuel implisit (?). Nah di fic ini, brothership-nya HimuKaga. **

**.**

_**I will survive! **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**.**__** I do not taking any commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. **_

**Warning : Alternate Reality, OOC, cliché, absurd, slight pairs, onesided love, sisipan bahasa asing, etc. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Akhirnya, kutemukan alasan mengapa aku tak kuasa menaruh dendam padanya; tak pernah sanggup membencinya. _

_Kontradiksi. _

_Karena selalu terbayang dia kendati hanya refleksi semu di pelupuk mata; selalu terngiang suara yang adiktif bagi ruang pendengaranku tatkala berkonversasi dengan; selalu teringat kebaikannya; selalu terpatri kasih sayangnya yang sempat singgah; selalu mampu merasakan kehangatan dari ketulusannya._

_Itu bersamanya dan masa-masa mencoba melupakan, dulu. Karena yang berlalu takkan buat kita selalu terpaku. _

_Maka tanpamu, mungkin aku masih tergugu. _

_Kakakku … memang seharusnya itu kau._

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Birthday gift for**_** Freiya D Winter Fay,**

**.**

**It has to be You **

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sepuhan mentari menerpa dari celah gemerisik ranting-ranting. Teriakan anak-anak di kejauhan terdengar nyaring. Seperti Jepang, di pohon-pohon teduh Negara penganut liberalisme itu jangkrik ringkiknya melengking.

Langkah mereka konstan bersisian, seperti lazuardi berornamen arakan awan. Suaranya yang tengah bicara halus tutur katanya, layaknya penyuling air bulih bambu yang mengingatkan akan handai taulan mereka. Pantulan bola basket mengiringi decit tapak sepatu mereka menyapa bumi.

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Bocah itu meringis. Menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal tapi tipis dirayapi peluh akibat suhu panas cuaca. Salah tingkah. "Eh, tidak … hanya saja, aku tidak punya saudara. Kupikir kalau aku punya seorang kakak, pasti akan sepertimu."

Atau seharusnya bocah dengan alis seperti cabang dahan pohon yang menaungi mereka itu lebih tepat mengatakan, _'…aku ingin punya kakak sepertimu.' _

Toh pesan itu tak perlu ia lisankan. Figur kakak baginya itu terhenyak, lalu langkahnya dihentak, menyambangi sebuah konter yang sepi dihampiri pembeli. Tak lama ia kembali menyerahkan sebuah cincin. Dikenakannya di jari, permukaan kulit jarinya bertemu dengan gelang mungil besi yang dingin.

"Apa ini?" Bocah itu polos bertanya.

Anak yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya itu mengangsurkan senyum tipis. "Sebagai tanda bahwa kita kakak-adik."

Bocah inosen meretas cengiran. Matanya berbinar. "Eh, tapi nanti menghalangi kita bermain basket."

"Kalau begitu kita kalungkan saja dengan rantai, Taiga."

Cincin berkilau sebagai bukti ikatan mereka—

" kasih, Tatsuya!"

—mungkin dengan gema pantulan basket di antara tawa, Taiga berharap tentang selamanya.

.

#~**~#

.

Sejauh yang bisa diingat Taiga dalam memori yang acapkali jangka pendek, Tatsuya selalu bersamanya.

Taiga hanya anak asing di negeri orang. Tak berkawan karena fluensi bahasa yang kendati telah membaik tetap saja tidak terlalu fasih. Bahasa jadi kendala. Hingga Tatsuya muncul di ujung pandang tatkala Taiga memungut bola yang menggelinding—atau saat itu roda lain turut mulai menggelinding. Perkenalan mereka kontinu dengan Tatsuya yang sabar membimbing kendati terkadang tingkah polos menyerempet bodoh Taiga menerbitkan senyum miring.

Mungkin awalnya hanya karena mereka bertanah air yang sama. Atau Tatsuya yang telaten mengajari Taiga bermain basket, menegurnya untuk memakai otak dan berpikir demi studinya, tetap tenang menyikapi dewasa bahkan menjaga ketika Taiga dengan kekanak-kanakannya mengajaknya berpetualang. Menemaninya pulang setelah merecoki Alex untuk melatih mereka ketika malam menghimpun sunyi bintang-gemintang.

Taiga mengagumi Tatsuya, tulus tanpa maksud bulus.

Sama seperti rutinitas sehari-hari yang mereka tak juga jauh karena entah bagaimana masuk dalam suatu perkumpulan basket jalanan—bahkan memasuki komunitas pada strata teratas. Terima kasih untuk Alex yang menjerembabkan langkah mereka untuk berlaga di sana.

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan. Hari-hari dilalui, bulan berganti, ada saja yang iseng mencorat-coret tanggal-tanggal dalam almanak, namun bagi Taiga selalu seru dan mendebarkan. Ada saja yang mereka lakukan dengan basket dan bahkan dari uang hasil pertaruhan mendapat uang saku tambahan. Tiada gagal menyulut eksitasi dalam diri. Begitulah yang Taiga kecil pikirkan dan rasakan.

Dia masih polos dan naïf. Terus begitu, hingga Taiga menyusul Tatsuya memasuki _junior highschool_.

Ada yang takkan sama lagi.

Suatu hari Tatsuya terlambat datang sesi berlatih dengan Alex dan maaf penuh penyeselan tiada dia ucapkan. Padahal kalaupun terlambat biasanya itu Taiga—karena dia selalu berhenti di sebuah stan tergoda membeli jajanan. Lama-kelamaan Tatsuya kian distan.

Taiga masih saja tidak sadar.

Sore itu, mereka baru selesai bertanding basket jalanan ketika seorang pria menghampiri Alex. Wanita yang melatih mereka basket itu terkembang lebar senyumnya, membiarkan lengan-lengan kokoh si pria negro menyelinap ke pinggang rampingnya, dan keduanya berciuman dalam nan panas.

"HE-HEY! ALEX! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_?!"

Taiga berteriak heboh. Berusaha memberitahukan bahwa hal tersebut sungguh tak senonoh. Alex melepaskan tautan panas bibir mereka. Dia tertawa dan malah bertanya apa Taiga mau diberikan ciuman seperti kekasihnya. Taiga menolak, dia tidak mau kepolosannya kian terkoyak. Dia menoleh pada Tatsuya hendak meminta dukungan atas rasio mereka—tapi ketika memelajari airmukanya yang mengeruh itulah Taiga tergemap.

"_Calm down_, Taiga. _Well,_ Alex_ … congratulation. And, Mister, please take care of our teacher." _

Bukan, bukan itu. Taiga tidak mengerti mengapa Tatsuya justru mengucapkan selamat pada Alex dan menyapa kekasihnya dengan sopan. Tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Tatsuya—kentara tampak tertekan.

"_Good boy_, Tatsuya!"

Taiga tidak luput menyadari sendunya Tatsuya yang tertera dalam roman, kelopak matanya terpejam perlahan, seperti merelakan. Senyumnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan—tidak seperti senyum biasa yang selalu menenangkan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Taiga memerhatikan Tatsuya dengan seksama. Biasanya Tatsuya akan tersenyum, merasa geli lalu bertanya mengapa Taiga malah memandanginya. Atau mengingatkan agar memandang ke depan saat berjalan, bila tidak ia akan tersandung. Namun Tatsuya hanya menatap ke depan, ekspresinya dirundung mendung, Tatsuya sesekali melirik Alex yang tertawa-tawa bersama pacarnya—Taiga menghitung.

Sejak hari itu, Tatsuya terkadang absen dalam sesi latihan mereka—yang Taiga akhirnya sadar bahwa semua absensinya tepat ketika kekasih Alex hadir dan terkadang ikut berlatih. Taiga sudah berulang kali bertanya apa Tatsuya baik-baik saja.

Dan Tatsuya menjawab tidak ada yang salah dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana Taiga akan percaya bila senyumnya saja tak mencapai mata?

.

#~**~#

.

Perlahan-lahan Tatsuya berubah. Kerapkali menantangnya untuk _one on one_. Senyumnya yang bagi Taiga selalu menenangkan lambat-laun bertransformasi sampai mengiritasi mata krimsonnya. Gurat mimiknya amat palsu. Istilah yang Taiga ketahui ,Tatsuya memiliki _poker-face_.

Frekuensi kebersamaan mereka kian berkurang. Mungkin karena mereka tidak satu sekolah lagi jadi takkan bisa berjalan bersisian untuk pulang. Detak sekon bergulir dan retasan jarak distan kian melayang. Taiga tetap semurni dan naïf sedia kala masih tak mengerti ada bentangan antara dirinya serta Tatsuya yang membayang.

Kemudian setiap kali mereka bertemu, akan melibatkan basket dan _one on one_ yang seru dan mengobar eksitasi Taiga. Kepala yang dingin, namun hati yang membara, ironi ini senantiasa lekat dalam permainan basket Tatsuya. Ia tidak tahu-menahu bahwa dengan kemampuannya yang kian berkembang membuat Tatsuya makin tertekan.

Alex masih mengajarkan basket pada mereka. Terkadang mereka berlatih sampai senja beranjak. Taiga seringkali menggeleparkelelahan di sentral lapangan dengan Tatsuya duduk di sisinya. Alex akan menyodorkan minuman isotonik, mengkritik celah dalam permainan mereka, memberikan solusi tentang hal tersebut. Taiga akan mengangguk-angguk, matanya pada Tatsuya terpaut.

Tak lama Alex tersenyum manis dan menghampiri mereka, mengacak-acak rambut keduanya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Tatsuya. Tak mengindahkan protes Tatsuya, hendak menyosor Taiga yang sigap berguling menyembunyikan wajahnya meneriakkan ketidakinginannya dicium yang teredam di punggung Tatsuya.

"_You're so funny, _Taiga_. Can't help but want to tease you more! Come here, I want to kiss you. Good kids deserve kiss from me for a reward!" _

"_NO, I DON'T WANT TO!" _

"Alex_, how many times I—"_

"_You want me to kiss you again, _Tatsuya_?" _

"_Thanks, but no thanks." _

"_Come on, Taiga! Let me kiss you~" _

"TATSUYAAA_, HELP ME! Tasukete kudasaiii!" _

Alex yang gemas usil menarik kaki Taiga. Bocah polos itu histeris dan mengalungkan lengan erat-erat di pinggang Tatsuya agar tidak diseret lalu dicium pelatih mereka. Tatsuya yang biasanya tidak merespon kini tertawa kecil dan saat itu Taiga tidak tahu harus bersyukur—kalau tidak karena ulah Alex ini yang ia sebut sebagai budaya Amerika—atau bersukacita karena Tatsuya kembali jadi dirinya yang biasa. Wanita pirang itu tak kehabisan akal, digelitikinya tubuh Taiga yang langsung menggelinjang lalu tertawa karena merasa geli.

Tawa mereka membumbung ke angkasa, di lapangan basket menggema. Momen yang telah lama hilang itu diinterupsi oleh suara dering ponsel menandakan ada telepon masuk. Alex bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya, menjawab telepon.

Taiga mengintip dari balik punggung Tatsuya. Suara lawan bicaranya terdengar, dan Taiga tahu dari ekspresi Alex yang mencerah bahwa itu adalah telepon dari kekasihnya. Tidak urung menghela napas lega karena aksi Alex jadi berhenti menggelitikinya terinterupsi oleh telepon tersebut. Dia nyengir.

"_Yokatte ne_, Tatsuya?" tanya Taiga dengan bahasa Ibu mereka.

Tak ada jawaban. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Taiga memiringkan kepala untuk menilik ekspresi kakaknya tersebut. Dilanda keterkejutan tatkala menemukan tawa Tatsuya lenyap, matanya tak lagi bercahaya dengan segala kebaikan telah menguap. Airmuka yang mengeruh dan mata sendu terfokus pada punggung sang pelatih dengan surai pirang berkilau yang melambai diterpa angin.

Selarik pemahaman menyapu benak Taiga.

Seharusnya hanya ada mereka, tidak perlu ada orang lain. Semilir angin sore menghantar dingin. Tatsuya tersenyum palsu—kendati merasa tak ingin.

Taiga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Polos nan awam dirinya dalam hal ini. Jadi ia memandangi arakan awan di tepian lembayung senja, tangannya ia usapkankan pada punggung Tatsuya yang menerawang seolah terdampar di awang-awang.

Tatsuya tersentak. Lantas melayangkan pandangan bertanya.

"Wo-wow! Kaulihat bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, Tatsuya? Padahal belum malam sepenuhnya, ya—" Taiga tergagap menunjuk seraya berkata bahwa bintang mulai bermunculan di langit senja.

Bintangnya indah.

—_dan jangan bersedih!_ Tapi penghiburan ini tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya._ 'Tatsuya tidak membutuhkannya,'_ pikir Taiga. Tatsuya jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya dan mengerti apa yang sepatutnya dilakukan, bagaimana sikapnya dalam menyikapi problematika yang Taiga belum pernah merasakannya.

Taiga percaya Tatsuya bisa menghadapinya.

.

#~**~#

.

Taiga yang polos dan naïf terlambat mengetahui bahwa kepercayaannya keliru.

Tidak tahu kapan bermulanya, mereka mulai bersaing di liga basket serta menghitung serius menang-kalah di setiap _one on one_. Taiga tidak mempermasalahkan, pula tak keberatan dengan kalkulasi hasil pertandingan. Dia hanya tahu bahwa yang paling menyenangkan adalah bermain basket dengan Tatsuya. Sebatas itu.

Suatu ketika beredar rumor dari para pebasket jalanan yang biasa berjudi malam-malam, muncul seorang pemain basket muda dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Taiga tahu dari teman setimnya yang memprovokasi bahwa Taiga takkan mampu mengalahkannya. Tertantang, Taiga nekat keluar malam untuk menuju lapangan basket tempat biasa Alex menyuruh mereka bertaruh.

Di waktu malam, tempat itu jadi lebih liar. Bau minuman beralkohol serta nikotin menguar pekat di udara. Atmosfer lingkungannya pekat oleh aura kompetitif. Ada papan skor dan meja perjudian yang ramai oleh para pebasket jalanan. Terlihat berbahaya dan jelas anak inosen seperti Taiga tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti itu.

Begitu pula Tatsuya.

Taiga kaget bukan kepalang ketika mengetahui bahwa pemain basket yang dirumorkan adalah Tatsuya. Dia tercengang di tepi lapangan, melihat Tatsuya seakan dirasuki alter ego melibas habis para pebasket senior dengan tubuh-tubuh kekar menjulang dipenuhi tato. Ekspresi palsunya, senyum sinisnya, cara matanya terpicing dengan lagak-lagu arogansi yang Taiga tidak ketahui terdapat dalam diri Tatsuya.

Taiga tidak percaya itu Tatsuya. Tepatnya, menolak untuk percaya.

Satu individu yang terkadang suka bermain _one on one_ basket dengan Taiga menyadari presensinya. Tercenung memandangi betapa mulus, lincah, bagai tarian basket yang penuh dengan teknik. Sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Tatsuya, selalu Taiga kagumi. Orang itu berseru keras menyapa Taiga yang terlonjak akibat sapaannya.

Tatsuya mendengar seruan _"Tiger",_ julukan yang diperoleh Taiga, refleks mengalihkan atensi pada sumber suara. Agak kaget ketika melihat Taiga ada di sana. Tapi ia dapat mengendalikan _poker face_ dengan baik, ringan menyapa Taiga.

Taiga ingin memberondong Tatsuya dengan pertanyaan. Namun mengetahui Tatsuya dalam mode ini tidak akan lugas bahkan mungkin mempermainkan perkataannya, Taiga melontarkan _challenge duel one on one_ dengan Tatsuya—yang lekas disanggupi. Orang-orang bergumul menyaksikan mereka bertarung satu sama lain.

Taiga tidak ingat ini pertarungan _one on one_ yang keberapa, tapi setelah peluit ditiup dan orang-orang bersorak-sorai atas hasil pertandingan, Tatsuya yang tampak letih mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kedua puluh lima Taiga.

Remaja berusia tanggung itu tak menaruh peduli, diseretnya Tatsuya keluar dari sektor yang jika orang normal melihatnya langsung sekujur tubuh disergap tremor. Kasar dihempaskannya Tatsuya ke pembatas kawat, dicengkeramnya kerah baju sosok kakak baginya itu—tak sempat mendamprat perlakuan tidak sopan Taiga, memelototinya. Suaranya rendah ketika melempar tanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini, Tatsuya?"

Mata yang berkilat berani itu terpicing pada Taiga. Bibirnya mengurva dalam sinisme. Nadanya sedingin tikaman angin. "Bersenang-senang."

"Kau tahu Alex melarang kita ke sini malam-malam dan kita tidak boleh main di sini tanpa dia!" seru Taiga bersikeras. Matanya melebar tatkala nama pemain basket perempuan tersebut meluncur dari bibirnya, Tatsuya membuang pandang. Matanya tersembunyi di antara serakan surai hitamnya.

"Kenapa kita harus menuruti dia?"

"Karena dia pelatih kita!" respon Taiga cepat.

Tatsuya mendengus, merendahkan. "Tapi kita tidak perlu mematuhinya seperti anak kecil." Lalu dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, aku lupa dia memang menganggap kita seperti bocah."

Kali ini mulutnya ternganga, lalu terkatup. Taiga menghirup napas, dipandanginya Tatsuya intens, "_Damn_, Tatsuya! Kau jadi seperti ini karena Alex?"

Sunyi. Suara bising kendaraan dan riuh-rendah dunia gemerlap menggaung di kejauhan.

"—atau karena pacarnya juga?"

Taiga tahu perkataannya menyinggung Tatsuya, menoreh lagi luka yang nyata pada matanya. Cengkeramannya pada baju Tatsuya mengendur, menjelma sentuhan belaka. Didengarnya Tatsuya tertawa pahit, menyebabkan telinganya berdengung akibat tawa getir menginisiasi kakofoni.

"…aku bocah baginya, sama sepertimu. Tidak lebih. Tidak akan bisa."

Tatsuya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan likuid bening menjernihkannya laksana malam yang mengatapi mereka, meluruh semuanya karena dunianya jatuh-luluh. Meresapi perih sedalam relung hati akibat rahasia rasa selalu dipendam.

Mungkin kata suka sebagai penanda afeksi, hanya akan terlimitasi tidak lebih dari sekedar murid pada guru. Tatsuya mengerti hal ini.

Taiga turut duduk bersandar pada kawat besi setelah Tatsuya merosot terduduk di lantai. Lirih parau bercerita tentang impresi dan perasaannya akan sang guru. Taiga mendengarkan suara tarikan napas sesekali tidak ritmik, beberapa kali mata merahnya melirik, dan kisah-kisah Tatsuya konstan merintik.

"Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal memusingkan seperti itu," tanggap Taiga berhati-hati, enggan menguak luka yang terkuak. "Tapi, _'orang itu'_ tidak harus Alex, 'kan?"

Tatsuya mengerlingnya, lebih tidak paham ambiguitas Taiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taiga menggenggam erat cincin yang tergantung di lehernya sebagai kalung. Serupa dengan yang dimiliki Tatsuya.

"Orang terbaik yang sepantasnya bersamamu … _ada_. Percayalah."

Tatsuya terkesima. Dilihatnya keteguhan dari sepasang mata krimson yang menghunjam tatap pada hamparan malam, sedikit kedewasaan bersemi dari sang adik.

"Ya … tidak harus Alex." Tatsuya turut meraih cincin yang ia belikan untuk mereka, menggenggam sama eratnya.

Ujung jari-jemari kapalan mereka bersentuhan. Radiasi hangat terpancar dari Taiga, cahaya yang kerlipnya redup namun Tatsuya yakin suatu saat akan menerang teramat benderang.

Sisa malam dihabiskan dengan konversasi random, sekedar topik ringan agar tidak melulu membicarakan Alex. Tatsuya yang pertama mengingatkan Taiga untuk bergegas pulang jika mereka tidak mau kena damprat orangtua masing-masing. Jadilah sekali lagi mereka bersisian, merambah hiruk-pikuk malam, sesekali men-dribble atau bergantian mengoper bola basket, pulang.

Kini Tatsuya menaruh selarik kepercayaan, sedikit lebih banyak, pada Taiga.

Orang tersebut mungkin tidak harus Alex. Namun tak terpungkiri sekarang memang sang pelatih. Suatu waktu, entitas yang tepat akan hadir mengisi hatinya. Kata-kata Taiga itulah, Tatsuya mencoba percaya.

Ketika Tatsuya mengulas senyum pada Taiga yang nyengir lebar melambai penuh semangat padanya untuk meneruskan perjalan ke rumahnya sendiri, dia menyadari.

"Sampai jumpa, Tatsuya. Ayo _one on one_ lagi besok!"

Setidaknya,_ masih ada_ Taiga.

.

#~**~#

.

_2 tahun kemudian. _

Liburan musim panas kali ini, Tatsuya kembali ke Amerika untuk berlibur dengan keluarganya. Sejujurnya jika boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tinggal di Jepang, mengikuti kompetisi basket jalanan dengan teman-temannya. Lebih menarik lagi jika ada _Kiseki no Sedai_ turut berpartisipasi—benar-benar menggugah semangatnya karena merasa tertantang.

Sebenarnya, ada tujuan lain yang lebih krusial dan menyebabkan Tatsuya kembali ke Amerika.

Alex kerapkali meneleponnya untuk berkonversasi banyak hal. Oh, jangan salah sangka dulu. Tatsuya tidak lagi menaruh afeksi tersirat melalu atensi berlebih untuk pelatih basket pertamanya itu. Wanita tersebut seringkali meresahkan sikap dingin dan kelakuan Taiga—yang kini mengimitasi liarnya harimau. Orangtuanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang diferensiasi dalam persona sang anak. Taiga benar-benar mengabaikan teguran Alex, bahkan dia justru dengan pongahnya menantang Alex one on one—yang dengan zone terdalam brutal mengalahkan sang pelatih menyebabkan wanita cantik itu takut terhadapnya.

"_He will listen to you, his brother. It has to be you,"_ lugas Alex sedih.

Tatsuya sudah mencoba menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan pada Taiga. Pesannya terkadang dibalas tapi apa yang ia tanyakan, tidak selaras dengan jawaban. Pula ketika ditelepon, gaya bicaranya menjadi _almighty_ disisipi arogansi. Sesumbar bahwa ia masih aktif bermain basket—Tatsuya percaya basket tidak akan terlepas dari hidup mereka—dan berhasil mengalahkan banyak sekali rival setaraf pemain NBA. Bahwa permainan basket di Amerika tidak lagi semenyenangkan dulu tatkala mereka masih belia. Juga sombongnya karena kebanyakan pemain basket sekarang, levelnya tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kemampuan Taiga.

Satu hal getir yang bisa Tatsuya simpulkan, Taiga menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Terpuruk pada masa yang terburuk. Jadi ia menaruh harapan semoga alasan di balik tingkah dan sikap anomali Taiga bukan karena alasan yang sama dengannya.

Tatsuya ingin segera mencari Taiga tapi tidak bisa. Keluarganya merindukannya dan mereka berbincang sampai larut malam. Ketika semua akhirnya terlelap saat dini hari, Tatsuya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyelinap pergi. Dia tidak tahu Taiga di mana. Tapi insting membimbing langkahnya pada suatu destinasi yang telah berdebu dalam sudut memori.

Tempat ini berubah. Lapangan basket yang jadi sentral atensi telah berganti. Pembedanya adalah tempat ini tidak lagi dibatasi kawat besi, berubah menjadi dinding kokoh dengan banyak perluasan.

Tatsuya masuk ke dalamnya. Udara dipolusi kepulan nikotin, aroma alkohol, suara-suara yang berteriak mendukung objek yang dijudikan. Dinding-dinding ruangan dilukisi _gravity_ dengan piloks. Sebuah konter yang ramai dengan hamburan uang. Penerangan _gym_ kumuh dan pengap ini remang-remang. Tapi tidak menyebabkan pandangan Tatsuya terhalang, tatkala dilihatnya seorang pemain basket yang menojol tampak terlalu berkilau melakukan _meteor jump_. Ganas, ditimpali sorak-sorai yang berderai menggila.

Kemudian datang pengelola tempat itu bersama para pengikutnya—sekumpulan anak _punk gothic_. Orang yang telah kalah _one on one _dari penyedot atensi itu meronta-ronta tidak terima, namun apa daya di tengah lapangan ia dikeroyok, dibuli, jadi bahan tertawaan banyak orang. Apanya yang lucu sampai membuatmu terpingkal-pingkal melihat seseorang bersimbah darah diperlakukan tidak manusiawi, eh?

Tatsuya mencelos ngeri. Terlebih ketika melihat orang yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri malah bergeming. Bibirnya jadi kering. Jangan katakan benar-benar Taiga jadi sinting.

Pemuda yang merupakan lulusan Yosen itu menyibak jaket yang dikenakannya. Berusaha menahan ketidaksukaannya atas aksi dan persona Taiga yang tidak lagi murni seperti dulu, tenang Tatsuya memasuki medan perang.

"_Next, let's play one on one with me, Ace." _

Taiga mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sepasang mata krimsonnya terbelalak tidak percaya. "Tatsuya_, is it you_?!"

"_Of course."_ Tatsuya memungut bola basket yang digulirkan kepadanya.

"_What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in Japan!"_ seru Taiga terkejut.

Berdasarkan hasil berkomunikasi jarak jauh mereka—via telepon ataupun SMS, setahunya Tatsuya berkuliah di universitas Tokyo. Kalaupun memang akan ke Amerika, seharusnya dia mengabari Taiga terlebih dahulu.

"_Well, I am. Oh, how about we play one on one? You won't reject my challenge, right?"_ Tatsuya mengulaskan senyum palsu—ia tahu saja Taiga tidak menyukainya—lalu melontarkan tantangan

"_I won't!"_ Taiga menyeringai.

Bola dimulai dari Tatsuya yang mendribblenya perlahan. Matanya terpicing mengobservasi Taiga. Berani bertaruh Taiga tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dia sudah kelelahan dengan stamina mulai menipis—karena sepanjang malam telah membantai para pemain terbaik di area ini, di matanya nihil pendar harapan yang Tatsuya tahu dulu bercahaya tatkala ia masih bergabung dalam tim Seirin. Tapi kilatnya tak mengintensi kekalahan. Kerutan dalam dahinya bertambah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Tatsuya maju, Taiga tak terpaku. Berani mencegat Tatsuya. Peraduan tangan-tangan lincah antara mempertahankan bola serta merebut bola, diikuti gerakan-gerakan berkelit dan memerangkap. Taiga masih saja tertipu oleh kombinasi gerakan _fake_ yang dilakukan Tatsuya untuk berkelit dari ofensinya.

Tatsuya memprovokasi. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aku yang sekarang lebih hebat darimu—"

"—tsk. Kau bicara omong kosong lagi, Tatsuya." Kagami berdecak. Spike terjadi karena ia mengerem langkah, tertipu oleh rangkaian _fake freestyle_ elegan yang dilakukan Tatsuya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak jatuh begitu saja hanya karena spike. Lebih liar tidak terkontrol ia menjegal Tatsuya.

"—karena kau yang sekarang bukan kau!" tandas Tatsuya tegas.

Mereka yang menonton terhipnotis dengan alur dinamis permainan dari dua pemain kontradiktif. Pemain terbaik dengan insting liar terasah amat enerjik, melawan pemain lain yang sempurna menguasai seluruh teknik dasar bermain basket. Dua hal ini berbenturan, tidak berkesinambungan.

Sengit _one on one_ mereka yang kelima puluh satu. Tak seperti terakhir kali mereka bertanding, kali ini Taiga tidak lagi mengalah, sementara Tatsuya pantang menyerah.

Skor pun mencapai 4 berbanding 4—dicoret dengan kapur putih pada dinding hitam yang tidak dibalur warna-warni _gravity_. Peluh menetes pada permukaan lapangan. Taiga kentara tampak kelelahan walau bersikeras tidak mengakui dia di ambang kekalahan. Mereka berseteru lagi. Kali ini mengawasi pergerakan lawan seteliti dan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak kebobolan. Tepat ketika mereka bersitatap, Tatsuya tercekat.

Mata semerah darah yang kendati bercahaya kuat, tapi terlalu menyilaukan. Tidak seperti dulu—tak lagi menerangi.

Tepat saat lengan yang berwarna lebih coklat darinya nyaris menjangkau bola basket, Tatsuya menggunakan lengan kiri untuk membloknya, tangan kanannya bergerak melempar bola ke atas lalu mundur selangkah, dan melompat meraihnya. Dia berlari balik untuk melakukan _mirage shoot_. Tepat saat genting seperti itu, Taiga baru saja akan mengejar secepat yang ia mampu tatkala terpeleset peluhnya sendiri. Naas jatuh berdebam ketika bola menembus jaring-jaring teriring kapur digores mengubah skor menjadi 5 untuk Tatsuya.

Ini kemenangan yang kedua puluh enam untuk Tatsuya.

Semua terpana. Entah kenapa otak mereka sulit mencerna, hati susah untuk percaya, melihat pemain terhebat sesatu tempat itu dipecundangi oleh pemain baru.

"_UNBELIEVEABLE!" _

Sang pengelola menghela napas panjang. Dibunyikannya peluit. Orang-orang bersorak menertawakan. Merendahkan. Ada juga yang marah-marah, mengamuk bukan kepalang karena telah berjudi untuk si Harimau tapi kalah. Rupanya orang-orang _punk gothic_ yang terlihat berbahaya, menghampiri Taiga hendak mengeroyoknya.

Tatsuya merinding, syok. Bagaimana bisa Taiga hanya terpekur seolah siap dihajar hingga babak belur? Tidak mau melihat nasib adiknya semengenaskan korban yang dibuli ala Amerika, Tatsuya berpretensi penuh arogansi.

"_I will torture him with my own way. Leave us alone!"_ Tatsuya berlagak seolah akan menyiksa Taiga dan akan membuat pemain ternama itu bertekuk lutut memohon ampun padanya. Dia mengecam setiap orang yang ada di sana dengan _poker-face_ andalannya untuk mengintimidasi, lalu tangkas diraihnya lengan Taiga dan memunguti barang mereka—menyeret adiknyauntuk dibawa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Taiga membisu, membiarkan Tatsuya mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Mereka menyeruak dari kerumunan, keluar dari gedung remang-remang, tak mengacuhkan gadis-gadis ber-_hot-pants_ dengan _make-up_ menor yang melayangkan sapaan menggoda untuk dijamah.

_BRAK!_

_GRAB!_

Tatsuya menghempaskan Taiga pada sebuah bangku taman. Kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja merah yang dikenakan Taiga. Menghunjamkan tatapan menjustifikasi pada selongsong krimson merah yang menyorot kosong.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Taiga? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" desis Tatsuya.

"…"

"Aku sudah curiga ada yang salah padamu dari cara bicaramu saat kita bicara di telepon."

"…"

"—cara bicara dan perkataan _oh-I'm-so-almighty_ yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan menyakiti orang lain ketika mendengarnya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku risih dan kesal padamu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Jawab aku, Taiga!" Tatsuya mengguncang-guncangkan baju yang diremas kusut dalam genggaman kuatnya.

"…maafkan aku."

Tatsuya tidak berasumsi hal ini sama sekali. Dia sudah menduga akan teriakan atau pukulan. Cengkeramannya sedikit mengendur.

"—dulu, waktu aku harus kembali ke Jepang dan masalah kita tidak terselesaikan, tidak lama aku menyadari bahwa level basket di Jepang itu sangat rendah. Terlebih karena yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah menuntaskan masalah denganmu … dan bermain basket denganmu. Saat itu hanya kau yang mampu melawanku dengan seimbang—terkecuali Alex. Itu membuatku frustasi—"

Tarikan napas tajam.

"—sampai aku masuk ke tim Seirin."

Sedepa jeda.

"Semuanya berubah. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa saat aku bersama tim Seirin. Aku—" Suara saliva ditenggak dalam, "—senang. _Sangat senang_."

Tatsuya melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku di sisi Taiga. Siap mendengarkan penuturannya lebih lanjut. Benaknya berkelana menerka-nerka kemana akhirnya ujung percakapan ini.

"—dan kau tahu aku harus kembali ke Amerika karena orangtuaku yang menginginkannya. Dini hari berangkat setelah pertandingan final Winter Cup."

Taiga meremat celana _sport training_ yang dikenakannya di bagian lutut. Dia tidak berharap Tatsuya akan menanyakan sebuah peristiwa yang sungguh menggemparkan. Dan harapannya terkabul, Tatsuya setia mendengarkan.

"—aku kembali ke sini, dan hal seperti aku pulang ke Jepang terulang lagi. Semua orang yang dulu aku—kita—kenal sudah berubah, banyak yang berubah, mereka sempat memojokkanku. Terlebih sekembalinya dari Jepang , aku … ah, frustasi lagi." Tatsuya mengerling Taiga yang mendesah lelah, "—jadilah aku seperti orang yang kaukatakan. Tapi aku melakukannya karena jika tidak mereka akan terus-terusan merendahkanku. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak sudi aku dikucilkan apalagi dibuli—dan kau tahu bagaimana sistem liberalisme Negara ini. Jadilah aku orang yang menyebalkan. Yeah, benar." Taiga mengangguk lesu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tatsuya menggeleng kecil. "Bukan hanya itu."

"Hah?" Taiga menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti pada Tatsuya.

"Kau itu ibaratnya cahaya yang terang sekali … aku tahu itu dari dulu—walau dulu belum mau mengakui." Pandangan sebelah mata yang tidak tertutupi untaian poni hitam melunak. "Tapi sekarang kau terlalu terang. Bayanganmu yang harusnya kau terangi tidak ada. Kau cahaya yang kehilangan bayangan."

Ditilik dari airmuka yang mengeras, sepasang mata krimson yang membelalak, tak menyangka intense utama terkuak. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mungkin terkoyak. Tatsuya mahfum.

"—kau tidak mengerti. Ini bukan tentang cahaya kehilangan bayangan." Nada suara Taiga naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Tatsuya tenang.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan—"

"—aku tidak tahu secara langsung, tapi aku tahu. Dan aku mengerti yang kaurasakan," sela Tatsuya penuh keyakinan.

"HAH!" Taiga mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Kau mencoba jadi cenayang?"

Tatsuya tersenyum samar, bersimpati—mendekati mengasihani. "Dari matamu. Kau yang sekarang … seperti aku dulu. Aku yang frustasi dan patah hati."

"…" Taiga terhenyak.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan dan kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku mengalaminya juga. Dan alasan utamanya bukan semata karena buli. Aku mengerti."

"—i-ini berbeda, Tatsuya," sanggah Taiga pilu, "—kau masih normal—"

"—karena dulu aku menyukai Alex yang notabene wanita?" potong Tatsuya. Sebenarnya sejak melihat kejadian kemenangan antara sepasang cahaya dan bayangannya, ia mengerti, cepat atau lambat Taiga akan memasuki transisi sampai pada fase depresi.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kau mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya."

Taiga merasakan parasnya memanas ketika Tatsuya memandangnya dengan segenap pengertian. Dia bersungut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke bangku panjang yang mereka duduki. Lengannya menutupi wajahnya, mengerang keras-keras karena merasa malu. Tidak menampik pernyataan yang dilontarkan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya tahu cahaya yang dahulu hanya pelita mungil, adik kecil yang ia jaga, meradiasi terang lalu bertemu bayangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Taiga jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang minim hawa presensi. Nihil eksistensi, tidak sampai sinar Taiga memercik kepadanya.

Taiga adalah orang yang naïf dan polos. Itu tidak berubah, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Dia tidak pernah merasakan seseorang yang begitu atraktif, kendati sama sekali tidak atentif, menerbitkan selaksa afeksi pada bayangannya. Taiga hanya masih bingung karena ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Terlebih keduanya sesama lelaki. Mungkinkah hanya ketertarikan seksual saja karena ia berani mencium Tetsuya di muka publik?

Belum lagi berita-berita miring di media elektronik maupun cetak, kontroversi homo seksualitas yang menyebabkan sekolah Seirin diserbu gerombolan jurnalistik haus informasi-informasi penuh sensasi. Taiga pasti sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena pergi tanpa pamit—Tatsuya mengetahuinya karena dulu waktu Taiga pulang ke Jepang pun tidak sanggup berpamitan kepadanya—dan justru meninggalkan masalah pada teman-teman tersayangnya.

Terlebih pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun Tatsuya yakin bahwa cintanya Taiga tidaklah sedangkal itu. Hatinya jujur dan tulus tanpa maksud bulus. Taiga selalu murni, karena itulah Tatsuya percaya bahwa cinta sang adik untuk Tetsuya adalah cinta yang murni. Cinta yang tidak lagi bisa ditutupi.

Tatsuya mencoba untuk tidak lagi menggurat sembilu pilu pada Taiga,"Pernah dengar cinta tidak mengenal _gender_?"

"—_bullshit_. Tetap saja hal itu tidak benar, tabu," tanggap Taiga sarkastik. Dia menghela napas panjang pada udara malam yang mulai mengembun, mendongak sedikit menatap Tatsuya. "Aku merasa tolol sekali mengingat dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa _'orang itu'_ tidak harus Alex. Kau pasti marah padaku waktu itu karena ceplas-ceplos tanpa mengerti apa-apa."

"Sebaliknya, kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih saja memendam perasaan dengan bodohnya pada Alex." Tatsuya mengulas senyum tipis. Pahit. "Alex tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seberapa penting dan berharga dia bagiku—"

"—kau menyayanginya." Taiga menyelesaikan perkataan Tatsuya.

"Yeah, dia tidak tahu seberapa berharga dia bagiku, seberapa dalam perasaanku padanya. Alex tidak paham semua itu. Sungguh ironi." Tertawa kecil terselip sinis, Tatsuya meraih bola yang tadi dipakai mereka untuk _one one_ kelima puluh satu. Bola itu milik Taiga. Ia mendribble perlahan. "Tapi aku belajar bahwa '_orang itu' _tidak harus Alex."

"_Then, you're moving on." _

"_Right." _

Taiga menangkap bola basket yang dimainkan Tatsuya. Menjadikan jari telunjuk kanannya sebagai poros bola basket yang berotasi akibat diberi gaya putar olehnya.

Sejenak sunyi melingkupi mereka. Di pucuk horizon, malam mulai terjadi gradasi ke warna yang lebih cerah.

"Tapi itu kau. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Bijak dan dewasa, merelakan." Taiga menengadah, mempertemukan pijar merahnya yang meredup dengan sepasang mata seperti malam yang masih menaungi mereka, menyorot pengertian yang selalu Taiga kagumi. "Tapi, aku … aku tidak tahu apa aku mampu melakukannya—melupakan_nya_."

Tatsuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Beberapa sekon melayang, menelusuri roman pasrah Taiga barulah Tatsuya paham. Lantas ia menggeleng.

"_No. Its me. But if it's you, it has to be him." _

Bola berhenti diputarkan. Taiga memegangnya erat-erat. Matanya melebar tak percaya mendengar ucapan Tatsuya. Maksudnya, ingat saja dulu ia pernah dengan naifnya menasehati Tatsuya secara tidak langsung untuk _move on_.

"_Why?" _

"_I just know it. The true light who met his fated shadow. Really, couple made from heaven."_ Pemuda berkelereng mata oniks itu terkekeh. 

Jeda.

"_DAMN! BULLSHIT!" _

Tatsuya tertawa geli. Disentilnya kening Taiga yang mencak-mencak tak karuan karena salah tingkah. "Apa perlu aku memberitahumu bahwa Atsushi memintaku untuk memberitahukannya kabar tentangmu jadi bisa ia beritahukan pada Kuroko?"

"APA?"

"Atau haruskah aku beritahu bahwa Alex juga sering_ chatting_ dengan Kuroko tentang kau?"

"TUNGGU! Alex dengan Kuroko?! Jangan katakan—"

Tatsuya yang tidak menyangka akan asumsi liar Taiga tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Mereka tidak berhubungan seperti yang kaupikirkan. Alex penasaran dengan perasaan Kuroko padamu. Dia pernah SMS waktu kau sedang sakit flu musim dingin lalu, bilang kau merindukan Kuroko."

"HAH? Seenaknya saja, Alex _no yarou_!" geram Taiga. Sebelum tersadar. Terinjeksi hesitansi, dia bertanya, "ah … apa balasan SMS Kuroko?"

Tatsuya menertawakannya lagi. Kagami merutuk sebal karena harga dirinya tersinggung. "Maaf, maaf … kata Alex, Kuroko akan menyampaikannya sendiri padamu. Dia menunggumu," godanya halus.

"Huh?"

"Maksudnya, dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai bertemu face-to-face lagi, jadi dia menunggumu." Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menjelaskan dengan sabar—mengetahui seberapa lamban kinerja otak sang adik. "Makanya, pakai otakmu dan berpikirlah."

"Otakku tidak bekerja kalau tubuhku tidak bergerak—aku belajar itu dari Izuki-_Senpai."_ Taiga berhenti mengumpat dengan bahasa warna-warni. "Kau yakin Kuroko bilang seperti itu?"

"Alex yang bilang begitu. Tanya padanya kalau kau tidak percaya."

Jatuh lagi segala dengungan bahasa verbal direngkuh keheningan yang nyaman. Taiga tidak tahu bagaimana kronologisnya, hanya saja eksistensi Tatsuya menerbitkan ketenteraman dalam hatinya. Semua yang dikatakannya dapat selalu dipercaya. Termasuk informasi mengenai Tetsuya—hal ini jelas menghangatkan hatinya kendati berdenyut sedikit perih. Taiga merindu.

Karena Taiga tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa berjumpa Tetsuya lagi suatu hari nanti. _Partne_r-nya. Bayangannya. Cintanya.

Taiga merasa tenang. Cahaya kehidupan mencercah di hatinya. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, memasok rongga paru-paru dengan embun malam menjelang pagi yang entah kenapa menyegarkan seperti musim semi di Jepang. Angin berhembus, ada suara bergemericing. Taiga menyadari itu bersumber dari rantai berbandul cincin yang tergantung di leher Tatsuya. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas meraih cincin perak itu.

"Kau tidak membuangnya," ujar Taiga.

Tatsuya yang melihat kalung berantai dengan cincin serupa menyembul dari balik kemeja merah dan kaus hitam yang Taiga pakai. "Kau juga tidak."

"Hampir." Taiga meralat. "Kuroko yang menyimpankannya untukku. Dia yang memintaku mengejarmu waktu itu. Karena dia yakin kau tidak akan sampai hati membuang cincin kita."

"Nah, kubilang apa. Dia pantas denganmu."

Taiga hanya memutar kedua bola mata menggestur bosan seakan godaan Tatsuya tidak mempan kepadanya. Tapi semburat di pipinya bermakna sebaliknya. Tatkala kicau burung pagi mulai terdengar, Taiga meringis meretas cengiran lebar.

"_Thanks much_, Tatsuya."

—_untuk semua yang kaulakukan untukku. Untuk pengertian dan kesabaran menjagaku. Untuk membimbingku yang masih naïf dan polos. Untuk berbagai hal yang kita bagi bersama. _

"_Okay_. Tapi aku tidak akan mau menolongmu kalau kau sampai jadi seperti itu lagi. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu begitu saja, Taiga."

"_Fine then_, Tatsuya. Jadi aku akan tahu dan mengerti kesalahanku. Dengan begitu aku akan belajar untuk tidak melukai orang-orang yang kusayangi lagi."

Matahari merangkak dari pucuk peraduan. Menggradasi warna-warna malam sephia pada pagi yang akan ceria. Taiga akhirnya dapat melihat raut wajah Tatsuya yang teduh menaunginya, lantas digenggamnya cincin perak penanda ikatan mereka. Tersenyum merasakan buncah lega dan haru yang meruahi hati.

"_My big brother … I know it has to be you, Tatsuya." _

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Freiya D' Winter Fay : ampuuun, Kak! Ampun tahu ini terlambat berhari-hari—karena aku sakit+belajar dan FFN error. OTL aku pikir biru-oren kita gak bakal cocok dengan ide ini, kalau Gintama aku gak ngerti fandomnya. Jadilah kemari. Tapi pasti ngerti kenapa aku pilih HimuKaga. Maaf kalau gift fic ini nggak berkenan di hati. Orz**

Jadi, karena yang ingin kuucapkan sudah tersirat semua di fic ini—mudah-mudahan Kakak konek beberapa _**"hal"**_** yang aku sisipkan uhuk *dikepret*, dari kemaren aku ngebet pengen bilang : **_**"HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY, KAK! I always wish you all the best from the bottom of my heart!"**_

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! **_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
